AULAS DE POÇÕES
by TrinitySkywalker
Summary: Lilian Evans. Severo Snape. Segundo ano em Hogwarts. Forçados a ser par nas aulas de Poções, dois adolescentes totalmente diferentes,exceto pelo talento em Poções, vão se surpreender um com o outro. Shortfic.Parte do Projeto Fanfic100.Tema25.Estranhos


Projeto Fanfic100.

25. Estranhos

A primeira quinta-feira em Hogwarts amanheceu chuvosa. O outono já dava seus primeiros sinais, fazendo com que as manhãs ensolaradas fossem rareando e uma brisa fresca diminuísse os efeitos do calor. Como no ano anterior, a turma dos segundo-anistas tinha aula dupla de Poções à tarde. Alunos da Grifinória e Sonserina, juntos.

A masmorra parecia mais fria e úmida do que nunca, mas um cheiro agradavelmente insólito de margaridas, um dos ingredientes usados na aula do terceiro ano, enchia o ar. Só esse detalhe já parecia suficiente para deixar Lílian mais animada. Ou talvez as aulas de Poções por si só tivessem esse efeito.

A garota era surpreendente. Excelente aluna, principalmente em Poções e em Feitiços, era ao mesmo tempo inteligente e bonita. Mas, o que a fazia especial e popular, Severo reconhecia, era o fato de ser também muito simpática e cheia de personalidade. Seu talento no preparo das Poções só era comparável à sua vivacidade e petulância.

Mas, todo esse conjunto de qualidades, ao mesmo tempo em que encantava o professor Slughorn, representava um verdadeiro pesadelo na vida de Severo Snape.

O professor de Poções, maravilhado com o talento especial de Lílian Evans no preparo de Poções, tinha tido a _fantástica idéia_ de formar um par com seus dois melhores alunos: Severo Snape e Lílian Evans. Assim, desde o primeiro ano, ele estava condenado a ter, instalada diante do caldeirão ao seu lado, uma ruivinha que era a sua antítese: alegre, desinibida, popular.

Severo já estava acostumado a ser um garoto solitário. Não, na verdade, ele até mesmo GOSTAVA de ser solitário. Desde muito antes de Hogwarts. Feioso, desengonçado, ele sabia que não era uma combinação atraente. Ele era orgulhoso demais, o seu senso de humor era cáustico e crítico demais. Poucas pessoas se davam ao trabalho de tentar se aproximar. E ele não tinha a menor interesse em estimular esse tipo de aproximação. Assim, não era surpresa nenhuma que em Hogwarts o seu isolamento continuasse o mesmo. E ele estava muito bem assim. Por isso, quando Lílian Evans mudou-se para o caldeirão ao lado do seu, abriu um sorriso e se apresentou oficialmente, ele respondeu fazendo uma careta de desagrado e resmungando alguma coisa ininteligível.

Mas a garota não se deixava intimidar facilmente:

- Ah, supere essa má-vontade, tenha dó! – ela retrucou, levantando a sobrancelha. Depois completou, com ironia – Oh, Merlin, parece que o nobre sonserino vai ter que trabalhar com uma trouxa da Grifinória, que horror! E o que é pior: ela é alguém com um cérebro funcionante! Onde é que o mundo vai parar desse jeito?

E, para surpresa total de Severo, deu uma risada e voltou sua atenção novamente para a aula. Depois, os dois não chegaram a trocar mais nenhuma palavra por um bom tempo. Continuaram sendo dois estranhos um para o outro fora das Aulas de Poções, durante quase todo o primeiro ano.

Mas Lílian Evans parecia decidida a mudar isso. Agora no segundo-ano, ainda por cima, parecia determinada a fazer amizade com ele. E a garota não era do tipo que desiste fácil de um objetivo. Ele estava fazendo todo o possível para afastá-la. Por Merlin, como estava tentando! Bom, mas Lílian era mesmo diferente. Ela parecia ser impermeável à rejeição.

Naquela primeira manhã, Lílian esperou que Severo se acomodasse primeiro, para se sentar no seu lugar ao lado dele em seguida.

- Hmm... – ela cutucou-o sorridente. – Parece que você se esqueceu que nós vamos trabalhar juntos?

Severo desviou o olhar, parecendo absolutamente entretido na lista de ingredientes da poção do dia.

- Infelizmente não.

- Uau!... Parece que alguém acordou do lado errado da cama hoje, hein?

- Eu só não aprecio a imposição de fazer parceria com grifinórios. Acho que todos têm uma espécie de "complexo de herói", é meio exaustivo... e inútil na maioria dos casos.

- Complexo de herói? Ah, essa eu vou precisar que você explique melhor...

- Por que você está fazendo isso?

- Isso o quê, homem? Eu não estou fazendo nada... Eu acabei de me sentar.

- Puxando conversa comigo, dando esses sorrisos...

- Hmmm... Deixe-me pensar... Será que é porque eu sou educada? Ou, quem sabe... Porque somos parceiros na Aula de Poções, que, por acaso, é onde estamos agora?

- Não! – ele balançou a cabeça numa negativa meio frenética e começou a falar, com uma frieza calculada. - Você, como boa grifinória, vive a ilusão de que pode consertar tudo o que não está perfeito no mundo. Está à procura de uma boa causa, um ato heróico, um novo caso de caridade. Por isso decidiu fazer amizade comigo. Eu não sou bonito, não sou simpático, não tenho jeito para esporte algum. Não sou charmoso, nem popular. Não sou agradável, nem mesmo com você. Você acha que eu sou aquilo que você estava procurando... alguém para salvar, como boa heroína. Você, provavelmente, acha que sou um pobre garoto solitário e está decidida a mudar isso. Espera se tornar minha amiga, ser compreensiva, simpática e, quem sabe, me salvar de uma vida patética e deprimente... Pois saiba que eu não estou aqui com a finalidade de fazer amigos ou ser popular. Não estou interessado em jogar conversa fora, em ser agradável. E muito menos eu tenho curiosidade em saber qualquer coisa a seu respeito. Estou muito satisfeito do jeito que sou e ficaria feliz se você se mantivesse concentrada na aula, que é tudo o que me interessa no momento!

- UAU! Ufa... Sabe que, pra alguém decidido a não conversar, você já falou um bocado?

Severo abriu o livro de Poções, ignorando o comentário com uma careta mal-humorada. Lílian parecia estar fazendo força para reprimir uma risada, mas não disse mais nada. O Professor Slughorn dava algumas instruções básicas sobre o tema da aula, antes que os alunos começassem a preparar suas poções. A nota da aula ia ser dada para o trabalho da dupla, ao invés da avaliação individual como sempre. Era uma poção excepcionalmente difícil e trabalhosa, a classe toda ficou agitada.

- Escute bem, Evans... – Severo achou melhor esclarecer as coisas antes de começarem. – Eu pretendo tirar muito mais do que só "aceitável" nessa matéria. Quero tirar a melhor nota...

Lílian respondeu distraída, escolhendo os primeiros ingredientes:

- Eu tenho certeza de que isso não vai ser problema.

- Acho que você não está entendendo... Eu não estou tão... hã... confiante... quanto você a respeito dessa coisa de trabalho em dupla.

- OK… O que você propõe que a gente faça, então? –Lílian perguntou, de um jeito muito polido, tentando criar um clima cordial.

- Eu faço todo o trabalho, você observa e assina seu nome na etiqueta da Poção terminada. Pode colocar o seu nome antes do meu, se quiser. – ele falava sem encará-la, com um tom de desprezo e autoconfiança inconfundível.

Mas que abusado!, Lílian pensou. Mas, ao invés de se incomodar, começou a achar aquilo divertido.

- Ah, eu sinto muito... As coisas não funcionam assim comigo. Ao contrário dos idiotas sem cérebro com quem você está acostumado, eu prefiro _realmente _participar e aprender nos projetos dos quais participo. Eu faço por merecer as notas que tiro. E nem vou me importar com a ordem dos nomes na etiqueta...

Ela percebeu que ele fervia de indignação, terminando por quebrar a pena de tanto pressioná-la contra suas anotações. Mas quando voltou a falar, sua voz era suave e sem emoção.

Infelizmente, eu acho que não posso concordar.

_Infelizmente_, isso é problema SEU, não é mesmo? – Lílian retrucou, num tom de voz ainda mais suave, mas com um estranho brilho no olhar.

Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor entre eles. Lílian, então, abriu um sorriso e disse:

- Olha, vamos fazer um acordo. Um tratado de paz. Vamos tentar trabalhar juntos hoje. Se você achar que a minha colaboração está abaixo dos seus padrões de qualidade, eu aceito a sua proposta inicial. E prometo nem tentar puxar conversa com você até o final do sétimo ano...

O tom era obviamente irônico, mas o sorriso amistoso dava um toque de brincadeira à sua fala. Severo se limitou a erguer a sobrancelha e respondeu.

- Aceito.

Lílian revirou os olhos. O garoto era mesmo uma figura, de uma arrogância impressionante. Mas o que ela mais gostava era exatamente isso: aceitar um desafio, provar sua competência. Juntaram os materiais e começaram a trabalhar num único caldeirão.

Eles agora estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir o perfume suave dela, enquanto inspecionava a mistura começando a ferver. Era suave, doce. Ela provavelmente já nascera com esse cheiro, ele se pegou especulando.

Lílian Evans.

Ele conferia todos os movimentos dela, descontraídos e precisos, com um rabo de olho. Aos poucos, ia notando alguns detalhes. A maneira como ela assoprava as mechas rebeldes e ruivas que teimavam em cair sobre os seus olhos, enquanto media a quantidade correta de cogumelos. O modo como depois mordia de leve o lábio inferior ao adicionar os tais cogumelos, cuidadosamente, à mistura borbulhante.

Ele notou o quanto ela era bonita.

Ele se surpreendeu ao perceber o quanto ela era inteligente e talentosa.

- Faltam só dez minutos! – Slughorn exclamou para a classe. – Vou começar a inspeção...

O professor parou diante do caldeirão dos dois. Observou a cor e a consistência do resultado. Inclinou-se um pouco para frente, aspirando ao aroma delicado da poção já pronta. E então, abriu um enorme sorriso de aprovação, dizendo:

- Perfeito! Esplêndido! Ótimo trabalho! Dez pontos para Grifinória e dez para Sonserina pelo trabalho dos dois!

Lílian sorriu, exultante com o comentário. Em seguida, virou-se para o seu parceiro, que parecia se recusar a encará-la.

- E então? – ela exigia uma reação dele, com as mãos na cintura.

- Eu suponho que você esteja esperando uma medalha? – Severo retrucou com a ironia habitual, esperando irritá-la.

Mas Lílian deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Pode ser... Mas só depois que você se desculpar...

- Acho melhor você procurar uma cadeira bem confortável para esperar por isso...

Ela continuava rindo quando ele lhe virou as costas ostensivamente, fingindo guardar suas coisas. Espicaçando, ela continuou.

- Como você se sente agora, hein? Envergonhado? Meio... sem-graça? Surpreso?

Severo parou, sem se mexer, de costas para ela.

O que você espera, Evans? Algum tipo de elogio? De _mim_? Por ter feito a sua obrigação?

Não. – a voz era séria agora, mas parecia tranqüila. – Aceite o fato de que você tem uma ótima parceira. E, a partir de agora, pode me chamar de Lílian... Severo.

E saiu daquele seu jeito intempestivo de sempre, deixando Severo sem fala.

As semanas foram passando, e a situação entre os dois se mantinha mais ou menos na mesma. Lílian nunca se alterava com as contínuas demonstrações de indiferença e desprezo, ou reagia mal às inúmeras farpas que Severo lhe dirigia. Não! Ela parecia achar tudo aquilo uma grande piada. Ela ria das suas provocações, ignorava demonstrações óbvias de pouco-caso, e, ainda por cima, sempre o superava na aula.

Às vezes, fazia alguma pergunta para ele, pedia uma opinião a respeito da aula. Com freqüência, deixava escapar comentários mordazes e divertidos sobre alguma coisa. Em voz baixa, de modo que só ele escutasse.

Severo queria muito detestá-la. Em primeiro lugar, porque ela era sangue-ruim, era filha de trouxas. E ele odiava trouxas. Eles representavam a própria causa dos seus problemas: o seu pai abusivo, a família do pai, que tratava sua mãe e ele como duas aberrações.

Além disso, pelo pecado imperdoável de ser da Grifinória. A Grifinória era a Casa dos metidos, arrogantes. Dos bonitões, dos atletas, aqueles que se achavam melhores do que todo o mundo e andavam por aí rindo, aprontando e se dando bem. Sempre. Ele odiava a Grifinória, especialmente aquele grupinho asqueroso formado por Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Pedro.

Mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não gostar dela. Ela continuava tratando-o bem. E era divertida. Espirituosa. Inteligente. Bonita. Enfim…

Alguns meses se passaram, sem maiores novidades. De repente já estavam no inverno. Os dias cada vez mais frios faziam com que descer às masmorras para a Aula parecesse quase com a sensação de um encontro com Dementadores. Mas o professor Slughorn parecia decidido a animar a turma, quebrando o clima gelado.

- Vamos, vamos, turma! Está na hora de começarmos a trabalhar. Abram na página dez do livro de vocês. Hoje vamos preparar a Poção Restauradora. Alguém sabe para que serve essa poção?

- Para curar gripes e resfriados, professor... E também para fazer sair fumaça pelas orelhas... Por horas! – Lílian respondeu, levantando a mão enquanto falava, com um sorriso atrevido, antes que qualquer aluno pudesse ter tempo de pensar.

Slughorn deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Ah, Lílian, Lílian... Espirituosa como sempre! Mas também absolutamente certa! Dez pontos para a Grifinória pela resposta... Bem, eu sei que essa é uma poção um pouco complexa para o segundo ano... Não espero que ninguém faça uma poção perfeita... mas vocês já têm conhecimento suficiente para fazer uma tentativa válida. Vamos lá!

Hmpf! Severo sentia a fumaça já saindo das suas orelhas sem necessidade de poção nenhuma. Ah, fique quieta, sua sabichona! Rápida feito um raio...

Sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, ele discretamente observava o trabalho da parceira. Toda sorridente e distraída, ela escolhia com cuidado os ingredientes da poção, separando-os meticulosamente: hortelã-pimenta, raiz de urtiga seca, essência de beladona, raiz de gengibre... milefólio... milefólio? Por que raios milefólio? Isso não está no livro...

Snape anotou mentalmente a adição do milefólio, mas continuou seguindo as instruções do livro, de maneira precisa.

Como era de se esperar, ao final da aula, só os dois tinham conseguido acabar a poção corretamente. Lílian virou-se para Severo, dando uma piscadinha marota.

Quase no mesmo instante, o caldeirão de Tiago Potter explodiu ruidosamente, soltando uma nuvem de fumaça colorida e brilhante. Em questão de segundos, através da fumaça, surgiram dezenas de dragões formados por faíscas vermelhas e douradas. As figuras ficaram voando para cima e para baixo pela masmorra e produzindo pequenas explosões que pareciam espirros, lançando labaredas pelo caminho. A turma ficou boquiaberta com a façanha, para em seguida cair na gargalhada. Até mesmo Slughorn parecia ter achado engraçado, e tentava sufocar uma risadinha.

Passada a confusão, o professor veio inspecionar o resultado dos seus alunos prediletos.

Muito bem, Severo! Um resultado perfeito. – Slughorn acenou em aprovação, seguindo para conferir o trabalho de Lílian.

Então, uma expressão de puro prazer e encantamento tomou conta do seu rosto.

- Mas que idéia criativa, Lílian! Essa poção parece absolutamente maravilhosa!- exclamou Slughorn batendo palmas. - Hmmm... você acrescentou um galhinho de milefólio, não foi? Inventivo, heterodoxo… aumenta o poder descongestionante, tira a coceira do nariz... Ah, de onde você tira essas idéias geniais, menina? E pensar que sua família é trouxa…

Perturbado, Severo rapidamente fez uma anotação, com sua caligrafia apertada, na margem do seu livro de poções: "acrescentar um galhinho de milefólio na mistura antes de ferver."

Lílian sorriu mais uma vez, e sussurrou, de uma maneira que só Severo podia ouvir:

- Foi... uma espécie de palpite de sorte. O milefólio costuma esquentar o rosto e descongestionar o nariz, numa poção para entontecer, não é?

Com essa, ele ficou realmente surpreso e impressionado com a garota. Sem perceber, mesmo que ainda com muita má-vontade, ele começava a admirá-la de verdade.


End file.
